Konoha's lollipop
by Spence of the Dragons
Summary: Naruto finally comes out to show who he really is but how will this affect the world naruto/tayuya/temari/tenten lollipop song


disclaimer: i dont own noruto or this song

--

Naruto had always had a secret talent one he never wanted to share in fact he went as far as making up a differnt sort of charector one to hide the person he was he only liked to show his true personality with the people he hanged with and he sing for them strangly he invented a new type of music and his friends loved itand he loved a certain song and always sang it when he could he made the sang after his favorate candy.

Naruto decided to go public to the citezens of konoha but without his friends knowing he went on and posted the song on a show called BET becues the ones who helped him out where black.

it wass strange his friend lil john said he should sing with a high cracked voice and sure enough it sounded better though it was really hard to do becuse his voice was naturely deep.

(in konoha)

The streets were crowded as usual people minding there own going about there bisnuss

then...

"KONOHA CITIZENS YOUR HOKAGE ODERS A SPECIAL ORDER PLEASE WILL ALL KONOHA CITEZENS PLEASE GO TO YOUR NEREST TELEVISION AND TURN TO CHANNEL 39 THAT IS ALL!"

with that the anbu left some went home some went to the t.v storeand some went to hotels.

(in suna)

the kezekage walk into his sisters room where there sat temari and kankuro sat looking at a t.v. on channel 39 looking bored.

"sigh""It on yet?" "no" temari replied

"Dammit"said gaara as he sat on the bed across the t.v.

(in otogakure)

"SHUT THE FUCK UP IT'S ABOUT TO BE ON!!"screamed an angry tayuya.

"calm down tayuya im sure he'll be on soon"said a calm kin

"oh look look" said sukon

(BET)

"now we are watching a song called lollipop"

the screen changed to show a man standing in front of a mirror in a tuxedo wich was open and half tied tie.

(in konoha)

"is that naruto?" asked sakura to ino who shrugged.

shhh hes singing:

Ow...Uh huh...No Homo... young moola Baby I say he so sweet make her wanna lick the wrapper So I let her lick the rapper

She li-li-l-lick me like a lollipop She li-li-l-lick me like a lollipop She li-li-l-lick me like a lollipop She li-li-l-lick me like a lollipop

at this the scene changed to a very sexy girl getting out of a huge hummer limo and opening a door for naruto while winking at him.

Shawty wanna thug Bottles in the club Shawty wanna hump And you kno I like to touch ya lovely lady lumps

Naruto climed in and saw alot of sexy girls long legs with perky breasts and smiled and shook his friends hand and laughed.

At this tayuya clenched her teeth and frowned.

Shawty wanna thug Bottles in the club Shawty wanna hump And you kno I like to touch ya lovely lady lumps

Verse 1: Lil Wayne  
Okay, lil mama had a swag like mine She even wear her hair down her back like mine I make her feel right when it's wrong like lyin Man, she ain never had a love like mine N' man I ain't never seen a ass like hers That pussy in my mouth had me loss fo words Told her to back it up like erp erp And make that ass jump like chzerp, chzerp And that's when she said I lo-lo-look like a lollipop (oh yeah I like that)  
She li-li-liick like a lollipop (I like that)  
She li-li-liick like a lollipop (I like that)  
She liick like a lollipop

Chorus  
Shawty wanna thug Bottles in the club Shawty wanna hump And ooooo I like to touch ya lovely lady lumps

Shawty wanna thug(oh yeah I like that)  
Bottles in the club(oh yeah I like that)  
Shawty wanna hump And ooooo I like to touch ya lovely lady lumps

Static Major  
Ok up and you back it up and stop Drop it shawty drop it like it's hot Oooo d-d-d-rop it like it's hot Do it Shawty Don't Stop

Verse 2: Lil Wayne  
Shawty said the nigga that she with ain't shit Shawty said the nigga that she with ain't this Shawty said the nigga that she with can't hit But shawty I'm a hit it hit it like I can't miss And he can't do this And he don't do that

Shawty needa a refund needa bring that nigga back Just like a refund I make her bring that ass back And she bring that ass back Because I like that

Chorus  
Shawty wanna thug (oh yeah I like that)  
Bottles in the club (yeah I like that)  
Shawty wanna hump And ooooo I like to touch your lovely lady lumps

Shawty say I wanna li-li-li-li-li-li-li-li-lick me like a lollipop Shawty wannaI li-li-li-li-li-li-li-li-liik like a lollipop Shewanna Li-li-li-li-li-li-li-li-liik like a lollipop So I letta lick the wrapper Like a lollipop

Shawty wanna thug Bottles in the club Shawty wanna hump And ooooo I like to touch ya lovely lady lumps

Call me so I can make it juicy for ya C-Call me s-so I can get it juicy for ya C-Call me s-so I can make it juicy for ya C-Call me s-so I can get it juicy for ya C-Call me s-so I can make it juicy for ya C-Call me s-so I can get it juicy for ya C-Call me s-so I can make it juicy for ya C-Call me s-so I can get it juicy for ya

Shawty wanna thug Bottles in the club Shawty wanna hump And ooooo I like to touch ya lovely lady lumps

Shawty wanna thug Bottles in the club Shawty wanna hump And ooooo I like to touch ya lovely lady lumps

I get her on top she drop it like it hot And when I'm at the bottom she hillary ride em The middle of the bed Givin gettin head, givin gettin head, givin gettin head

I said Mhm... I like that Said Mhm... I like that I said Mhm... I like that Mhmm

Call me so I can come and do it fo ya Call me so I can come and prove it fo ya Call me so I can make it juicy fo ya Call me so I can get it juicy fo ya

Shawty wanna li-li-li-li-li-li-li-li-lick me like a lollipop She lick melike a lollipop She said hes so sweet Makes her Wanna lick the wrapper So I letta lick the wrapper

at the end all the people were shocked it was GREAT they loved it in fact they called the t.v station begging it to replay

tayuya on one hand liked his preformence but was slightly jealous and so was temari bothe decided one thing

"im going to konoha"

--

r&r 


End file.
